


A game of Rebirth and Hope

by Dat_Xeno91



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of golems, Gamer MC, Gen, MC is a bit of an idiot, Some pets too, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Xeno91/pseuds/Dat_Xeno91
Summary: Daniel's last memory was of horrible pain. His last wish was to see his family one last time. What's this story now that a talking tree wants him to cure a whole planet? Well, he won't be completely on his own at least...-Crossposted on FFn under the same name
Kudos: 2





	1. 1 - Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Everything up to chapter 4 was already written beforehand. I'll be updating every wednesday until chapter 4. After that... I'll post whenever the next chapter is up. Feel free to leave a review nonetheless! I'll do my best to answer!
> 
> Now, onto this trainwreck.

**-Day ?(???), ?, ?'s P.O.V.-**

I tried to plead for mercy, to tell it that I was not here to fight him, but it was useless. I was unable to move or speak, as the rock – harder than diamond – immobilized me. All I could do was stare in horror as the light converged into its maw. The raw blast of mana barreled towards me, shaking my very bones with its power.

My skin burned.

" _Why me?!"_

My muscles were torn to shreds.

" _I just wanted to return to my family!"_

I was being vaporized.

" _I never wanted any of this!"_

I was dying.

" _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

* * *

**-Day ?(???), Nowhere, ?'s P.O.V.-**

I was nothing.

The pain was over.

And yet, something bothered me.

I couldn't remember what though.

It was… someone?

A person. No face. No body. But a voice. Caring. Worried. Fun-loving.

I had no idea who it belonged to, but I liked thinking about it. It made me happy.

But it still bothered me.

Who was that person? Did I know them?

Did they know me?

Did I know myself?

Who was I?

**User: 'Daniel Samuels' located.**

Was that… my name? It felt familiar.

**Attempting data recovery…  
** **Attempt failed. Data corrupted.**

That seemed bad. Was I gone for good?

**Attempting to reconstruct data…  
** **Attempt partially successful: 3.1% data recovered.**

I remembered something. I _was_ Daniel. The voice belonged to my mother.

Where was she? Where was I?

**Attempting to recover physical vessel…  
** **Attempt failed. Vessel is not recoverable.  
** **Building new vessel… complete.**

I remembered more. A big creature. Light. Pain.

" _I just wanted to return to my family."_

That was what I wanted.

That was what I would do.

**Attempting to contact admin: 'Loki'…  
** **Contact failed. Setting default admin: 'Yggdrasil'**

Was that good? Was it bad? I didn't know.

**Loading system… Loading failed.  
** **Data integrity: 21.6%  
** **Resetting basic data…  
** **Patching skills…  
** **Rerouting arcane matrix…**

**System setup complete.**

The lines of text disappeared, and instead a blue screen appeared in front of me.

**[Name: Daniel Samuels  
** **Title: N/A  
** **Class: N/A  
** **LV: 0  
** **HP: 10/10 (+0.1/min)  
** **MP: 10/10 (+0.1/min)**

**STR: 1  
** **VIT: 1  
** **AGI: 1  
** **DEX: 1  
** **MAG: 1  
** **LUK: 1]**

**Welcome back.**

I blinked. Or at least, the mental equivalent of it. I wasn't sure if I had a body. What I _did_ know was that whatever _this_ was, it was talking to me.

" _Thanks? I suppose?"_

**Unfortunately, your previous body was destroyed. Your failsafe's effect had been negated, since your soul was not able to reach its intended target. As such, a new body has been provided to you. The cost is simple: will you become my champion?**

" _Your… champion? My failsafe? Why? What? If you can give me another body, why would you even need me?"_

**I am Yggdrasil, the World Tree. My power is relegated to maintaining the multiverse. As a champion, your job would be to enforce my will and fix some of the issues in the multiverse.**

" _And how would I go about doing that?! I'm not special… I think. I can't remember much."_

**You are much more special than you'd believe. But even then, I will help. The Champion System has been heavily damaged after your death, due to a contingency that your previous admin had left behind. Most of the System had to be reworked, but do not worry! You will be just as powerful after some hard work!**

" _So… alright, then? I don't want to die, anyway. I think I have a family to return to? So, if I can do that, I suppose I'll be your champion."_

**Of course you will be allowed to be with your family when not needed. And hopefully with time your memories will return. For now, I have recovered enough data from your last life to give you a Class. They will allow you to learn Skills as you increase in level, so please choose what you would like to learn.**

**[Swordmaster] [Pyromancer] [Healer] [Golemancer]**

**These were your main skill sets in your past life. You will be able to learn them all in time, but please choose one to begin with.**

I had barely any inkling as to what most of them meant. Yggdrasil was nice enough to give me a brief explanation of them, so I could gauge my choices. I could be a Swordmaster, and take down enemies close and personal, or a Pyromancer, and burn everything in my path. Of course, a Healer could be helpful, but only if I had allies. Thus, I ignored that for the moment. The Golemancer seemed nice too, since it meant I could make myself allies.

After some deliberation, I chose the Golemancer. It felt like the most appropriate choice for me.

**[New class acquired: Golemancer (+3 VIT/DEX, +2 AGI, +1 MAG/STR every level)]**

**[New skill acquired: Golem creation (Novice)]  
** **[New skill acquired: Golem command (Novice)]**

My mind was bombarded with knowledge. I now knew how to make simple golems, along with how to use them and make them stronger… if only somewhat.

**[Name: Daniel Samuels  
** **Class: Golemancer 1 (0%)  
** **Level: 1  
** **HP: 65/65 (+0.6/min)  
** **MP: 45/45 (+0.4/min)**

**STR:** **2  
** **VIT: 4  
** **AGI: 3  
** **DEX: 4  
** **MAG: 2  
** **LUK: 1]**

**The System is rather simple, but I will give you a quick refresher on how it works.**

**STR: Your raw power. A higher score increases your ability to beat things up.**

**VIT: Your endurance. Higher scores will make you sturdier, along with needing less air.**

**AGI: Your agility. A higher score will make you more nimble.**

**DEX: Your coordination. A higher core will make it easier to dodge things.**

**MAG: You magic. It will increase the amount and quality of your mana.**

**LUK: You luck. It has as many good effects as it has bad.**

**Increasing your level is the only way to increase your stats. To increase your level, you will need to use your Class. As a Golemancer, that means making and using golems, along with the other abilities you will gain from said class.**

**There will be other mechanics, but at the moment they are not functional. You will be notified when they are ready. Until then, please do your best.**

**Any questions?**

After taking my time to read all the information, I asked my question. " _What will I have to do to meet my family and regain my memory?"_

**If you can solve the problem in the world you will be sent to, then both of those will happen. That is a promise.**

" _Alright then, let's do this."_

* * *

**-Day 1(mon), ?, Daniel's P.O.V.-**

I awoke feeling the seat underneath me rock gently. It went up and down, left and right. It felt a little bit like being on a boat.

My nostrils then recognized the acrid smell of smoke, accompanied by heat. A lot of heat.

" _OH GOD THERE'S A FIRE!"_ I thought, my mind finally connecting two and two together. I tried to get up, but found myself strapped into some sort of seat. There was a screen on the armrest, with the word 'Release' written on it. I tried pressing it, but it didn't work. In a bout of desperation, I punched it. This time it worked, and the harness lifted up.

Without a second to spare, I located a red container of some sort, with a trigger on the top and a nozzle coming out. Without thinking, I aimed it at the fire and pressed the trigger. A burst of fine dust poured out of the nozzle, and in a few seconds smothered the fire.

Finally free to think again, I gave a good look around me. I was in a small room with metal walls of some sort. At the center was a ladder which led to a hatch on the top. Another hatch was on the bottom, too, but I couldn't see anything underneath it: only pure black. Opposite to the seat I was in, there was another identical one. There were several pieces of the walls that were broken, with sparks coming out of them at seemingly random intervals.

Two things that caught my attention were firstly, the only functional piece of machinery, which was attached to the wall and folded out when I got close; and secondly the writing on the wall which had been hidden by the flames beforehand.

" _Secondary systems offline, radio offline, floatation deployed, hull integrity ok, environment… uncharted ocean planet 4546B ?"_ I blinked in confusion. What kind of name was '4546B'? And even ignoring that, I still was on an alien planet… Well, most things were alien to me at the moment. I barely understood what was written on the wall-screen. Still, it seemed to be mostly intact for the moment. I could take a moment.

The smell of smoke returned to the forefront of my mind, and I decided to climb the ladder to open the hatch. Outside, I was met with an awe-inspiring sight.

On the horizon, roughly three hundred meters out, was a massive wreckage. The flames provided some light, but the sheer bulk of the metallic monstrosity in front of me dwarfed everything else around.

The sky was crystal clear, allowing me to see the hundreds of stars dotting the black canvas. A gargantuan red planet was setting to my left, and slowly the sky was tinting with violet and orange. The rising sun shone upon a seemingly-endless expanse of water around me. The only two things not in the water were my small floating room and the wreckage in the distance.

**Good morning!**

" _Hello. So, what am I supposed to do here?"_

**To the point, I see. Well then. This planet is being infected with a dangerous disease. Normally a man named Ryley should have boarded that very same lifepod you're sitting on, progressing to surviving in this world, finding a cure for the disease, and then leaving the planet. Unfortunately, in this universe he didn't make it in time.**

**Your job is to survive and find the cure. Don't worry, it's not as hard as you'd think.**

I blinked, relishing in the sensation of finally being able to do so. " _What do you mean 'not as hard as I think'?! It's a whole alien disease! And I literally know nothing about medicine, or most other things for that matter!"_

**Look. Just concentrate on the first part. The rest will come with time. By my calculations you should be here… for about a month? Maybe less. By then you should have done it.**

Trying to calm myself, I took a deep breath. The clean, if salty, air refreshed me. " _Alright, ok. I can do this. Focus on survival first. I suppose the first step is to find out what I have with me."_ With that, I went back inside.

On the ground, under the wall-screen, I found a compartment of some sort. Opening it was simple enough. The first thing I pulled out were two bottles. Inside was a clear liquid I recognized as water. After a taste test, it was revealed as drinkable. I chose to put it away for the moment, as I was not feeling thirsty. The next items were a pair or brownish blocks: they were very dry, but didn't smell unpleasant. I assumed they were some kind of food rations, and put those away as well. The last things were a few white sticks with black handles and red caps. I was unsure what they were, so I chose to leave them alone: for all I knew they could blow my hand off.

Sifting through the small amount of detritus on the floor, I found a small blue screen, with a white handle on the side. The screen was flashing, so I chose to pick it up and tap on the screen. A voice came from the device.

" _ **This PDA is rebooting in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien planet.**_ "

The screen then changed, showing on one side a silhouette of a human body with several circles around it. The one on its body showed the image of a black suit, same as the one I was currently wearing. The other slots seemed empty. On the other side of the screen, was an empty grid.

**System-compatible resource found. Assimilating…  
** **Resource assimilated. Features added: Inventory, Equipment.**

**When you find items that can be used by the Champion System to unlock new features, the resource will be assimilated into the system. You can place items into your inventory, and take them out at any time, without being burdened by them. Mind you, there is a limit to your inventory for the moment. Also, when you equip an item (I.E. are using it) it doesn't count for your inventory limit.**

" _Well… that's very nice, I suppose. I guess I could put the food in there? So I have it with me? How do I do that, though?"_ I thought for a moment. " _Uhhh…_ _ **Inventory**_ _?"_

As dumb of an idea as it was to call out the feature's name, it worked. A small blue vortex appeared in front of me, just big enough for my hand to fit inside it. As soon as I placed one of the food blocks inside it, the PDA blinked, and on its screen I saw a small image of the block taking up a slot on the grid. Swiftly I proceeded to place all my supplies in my inventory.

I took a good look around me, finding nothing new. "Well then. Now what?"

The PDA decided to give its two cents. " _ **Your suggested course of action should be to scavenge the surrounding area for materials to craft some tools with. Once you have the materials, use the fabricator to make your tools.**_ "

" _Scavenge, huh… I suppose I'll have to head into the water."_ With a huff, I went over to the lower hatch, and pulled it open. I sat on the edge. " _Alright, here goes nothing!"_

I slid into the water.

My vision was immediately assaulted by a multitude of bright colors, courtesy of the many plants dotting the landscape, along with the weirdly-shaped fishes swimming around. One of them came closer to me, inspecting me with its gigantic eyeball. It was small enough to comfortably fit in my hand, though I didn't expect to be able to catch it with any ease. The small fish circled around me a few times, poked my hand a bit with its small beak, and finally swam away.

As immersed in admiring the scenery as I was, I almost forgot that I was supposed to breathe. I hurried up to the surface, refilling my lungs, and returned underwater. Just then, the PDA chimed again.

" _ **The Aurora has suffered orbital hull failure. Cause: unknown. Zero human life signs detected.**_ "

I cringed a bit. Assuming that the 'Aurora' was the smoldering wreckage I saw earlier, I could understand why there would be no survivors. And yet, I wondered why it felt the need to tell me that. That was just depressing.

Shaking my head to be rid of the negative thoughts, I concentrated on my first objective: gathering materials. I swam down to the seafloor, ignoring the animals as they left me alone, and proceeded to pick up whatever I could find, and shove it into my inventory. I ripped some glowing purple mushrooms from the ground, dug up some crystalline growths, and even picked up some pieces of what appeared to be salt.

Swimming around during the 20-something seconds I could hold my breath for, I found a bunch of pieces of scrap metal on the ground. Probably wreckage that flew away from the Aurora upon impact. They were very heavy, but after some effort I placed them in my inventory. Beneath them I found an outcropping of stone. It looked rather out of place, so I decided to take it with me.

After using a piece of crystal as a scalpel, the rock shattered, revealing an orange metal hidden inside. Maybe copper? Nonetheless, I took it.

" _ **Copper is an essential component to several powered tools. Your chances of survival have increased to 'unlikely, but plausible'.**_ "

With a deadpan look plastered on my face, I made my way back to the lifepod.

* * *

" _Alright,"_ I thought to myself. " _The PDA said to use the fabricator. Now… assuming that it's the only piece of machinery that works, how do I use it?"_

I stepped closer to the wall-mounted thingamajig, watching it fold out again. Paying more attention, I saw a screen on its right side. There were several icons, with a name popping up whenever my finger hovered over one.

" _So… resources, survival, personal, deployables. Well, let's check the 'personal' for now. Maybe the tools are there."_ I tapped on the respective icon, bringing up two more options. _"Equipment or tools… tools for now."_

Every single option was greyed out. In frustration, I jabbed the first one. A list of ingredients came up.

"Oh. That's handy. So… a battery and titanium… let's see about making those!" I grinned a bit. At least now I didn't have to be fully blind. I could see what I needed for what I wanted.

After fiddling a bit with the screen, I found out that I could use the wreckage to make some titanium: four pieces, in fact. It was as easy as placing them on the fabricator's table, and pressing the icon.

After a few minutes of work, I had four chunks of raw metal the size of my head sitting in my inventory. The purple mushrooms from before had been combined with a piece of copper to make a battery, and with some titanium that made a scanner.

" _ **The scanner will be a valuable asset in the exploration of your surroundings. Take care of it.**_ "

**System-compatible resource found. Assimilating…  
** **Resource assimilated. Feature added: Analysis.**

**You can now gather basic information on a being or item simply by thinking 'Analyze'. To gain more info, you will need to use your scanner.**

A wide smile split my face. It was perfect! I didn't need to base myself on guesswork anymore! I could just tell what something was at a glance!

I quickly directed my first analysis at a chunk of titanium.

**[Titanium ore (Uncommon material)  
** **-A piece of sturdy metal. Can be used for many different purposes.  
** **-Formula: Ti]**

Then the quartz.

**[Quartz chunk (Common material)  
** **-Silicium in crystalline form. Has several uses.  
** **-Formula: SiO4]**

In a flash of intuition, I pulled out one of the unknown sticks.

**[Sulfuric flare (Uncommon tool)  
** **-A disposable light source, useful for attracting certain predators.  
** **-Lasts for 2 hours]**

Another recipe available was an oxygen tank, so I used all my remaining titanium to make one. This one took three minutes to make, but it was worth it.

**[Standard O2** **tank (Uncommon tool)  
** **-Compressed breathable air for hostile environments.  
** **-Contains 15 minutes of air. Self-refilling.]**

There wasn't anything else that I could make for the moment, but I was certain that with the scanner and the extra air I would be able to gather many more materials.

I emptied out my inventory, leaving the materials I'd gathered in the lifepod's storage, and then returned to the sea.

Many of the aquatic lifeforms around me finally gained a name, like the Peeper, the Boomerang, and the Bladderfish. The last one was so slow that I was actually able to catch it. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I shrugged inwardly and shoved it in my inventory.

Taking a good look at one of the stone outcrops revealed that they were also a source of titanium.

**[Limestone outcrop (Harvesting node)  
** **-A geological structure that usually forms around metals.  
** **-Can contain: Titanium, Copper]**

Beyond that, I finally pushed myself further, gathering more materials. In particular, salvage metals and quartz. As it was common, I had some ideas on how to make a golem with it. The only issue was that I would need a good amount of it.

I also found a deeper zone of the reefs. This zone opened in a series of caves. I wasn't sure how deep they got, considering that as soon as I tried to get in some kind of red fish sprouted out of a plant and barreled straight towards me, exploding just a meter or so away from me.

**[-39 HP!]**

Needless to say, I retreated quickly to the lifepod to recover.

* * *

After some time to recover and plan, I went back out, with all my quartz in tow. I could just find more if needed. To make the golem, all I had to do was place the ingredients together, and imagine the form it should've taken. The first burst of energy left me, pouting into the material and giving it shape. It was still very brittle, though, so I tried to give it more energy. I kept giving, until I hadn't any left, and then waited until I recovered some more to give.

By the time my air reserves were dwindling, the construct wasn't willing to take any more energy. Thus, I finally let go and analyzed my work.

It was humanoid, just a bit taller than I, and several spikes protruded from its shoulders, elbows, and back. Perfectly clear, with only a whitish tint to make it visible. I looked at it with pride, as it stared back at me.

**[Name: Quartz golem  
** **LV: 10  
** **HP: 550/550  
** **MP: 300/300**

**STR: 15  
** **VIT: 30  
** **AGI: 20  
** **DEX: 20  
** **MAG: 5  
** **LUK: 6**

**Intellect: Primitive]**

**[Common Golem: Quartz created!]  
** **[Class: Golemancer leveled up *2!]**

After recharging my air, I returned to my golem. While it was dumb as a rock - pardon the pun - it was still strong enough to follow me easily and defend me if anything happened. I would need something smarter if I wanted to dig up materials, but for now I would be fine. The golem was smart enough to recognize quartz, and find more for me.

Within two hours, I had a group of three golems awaiting for my orders. Both the creation and the use of my golems had pushed me to level 5. Also, I discovered that direct commands gave me a higher level progression than letting my golems do the same thing. Unfortunately it wasn't exactly easy to give verbal commands underwater.

With the three stooges in tow, I returned to the caves housing the explosive fishes. As soon as one of them came out, I hid behind a golem. It absorbed most of the shock, though I did get a little hurt. Seeing as nothing else seemed to be arriving, I took a look at my current shield.

**[HP: 433/550 (+1/sec)  
** **MP: 298/300 (-1/sec)]**

" _So when damaged they send MP to recover? Hm. How do they recover MP, though?"_ With theories running through my head, I swam into the cave, my trusty golems following along. Inside the egg-like plant from where the red fish of death had spawned from, was a yellow powder. I carefully poured it in my inventory, careful to not lose it. It was important, as the PDA had stated.

" _ **Sulfur is an essential component of the repair tool.**_ "

That was nice, though I had no idea what else I'd need to make it, considering I couldn't find it in the fabricator.

* * *

I admired the sunset from the top of the lifepod while munching a nutrient block and sipping on some water. A rather lackluster meal, but better than nothing. All the while, I kept trying to make plans.

" _Maybe I should make myself some fins. That would make me a bit faster, which I really need. But where am I going to find the materials for_ silicone rubber _of all things?!"_ I groaned, holding my face. " _Maybe I just need to find some different places. I think I saw some sort of algae forest over to the west. I think it's west, at least. Whatever, it's in the direction opposite to the Aurora."_

With my meal over, I retreated in the lifepod and tried to go to sleep. My golems in the meantime were working on gathering as much stuff as they could in a flat spot close to my pod.

At least I could keep increasing my level even in my sleep.

* * *

**-Day 2 (Tue), Lifepod 5, Daniel's P.O.V.-**

I blearily opened my eyes, being greeted by the soft blue of the sky outside of my pod. And a bunch of notifications.

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up *6!]**

**[Skill upgraded: Golem creation (Initiate)]  
** **[New skill acquired: Golemic runes (Novice)]**

I grinned. More abilities were always nice to see.

After a bite of my remaining nutrient block, I returned in the water. My eyes immediately fell on the spot I'd told my golems to place the resources they gathered in. The issue? I couldn't even see the spot anymore underneath the pile of things they'd gathered!

I swam closer to the small hill of materials, mesmerized. I almost didn't hear what my PDA said.

" _ **Detecting increased local radiation levels. Trend is consistent with damage to the Aurora's drive core, sustained during planetfall.**_ "

That gave me pause. " _Radiation? As in, nuclear radiation? WHAT?! Will that kill me?! I need to get out of here, stat!"_

**Stop freaking out, please. You have some time.**

" _I- I do? How long?"_

**Well… let's put it this way.**

**[New quest: Ticking time bomb  
** **Objective: Fix the Aurora's drive core before the radiation kills you  
** **Time limit: 94:13:07  
** **Hidden objective: ?**

**Reward: +20 Stat Points, Unlock Job system, new Job.]**

" _Ninety-four hours… That's a bit less than four days!"_ I started to freak out again.

**That's true. But you will manage, I'm sure. It's not such a complex process.**

I took a few deep breaths, trying to control myself. " _I… Ok, ok. If you believe in me so much, there must be a reason. I'll go and see what I can do, I suppose."_

With that, I returned to looking over the pile of materials. It was mostly scrap metal, copper, acid mushrooms, quartz, and some sulfur. I was surprised, but then again I only told them to find the same things I showed them and to bring them to the spot. Not exactly a 'difficult' job.

How'd I _say_ that stuff, you ask? Let's just say that quartz isn't actually all that heavy. They were just a bit over 50 kilograms, or about 120 pounds if you use that system. Wasn't _that_ difficult to drag them up.

At any rate, I was now able to make golems from uncommon materials, along with enchanting them, so I might as well do that. I had to reduce one of my golems back to its base materials to free up a slot, but I was ok with that. This time, I'd make a bruiser.

Piling up some titanium chunks, I proceeded to create a golem with them.

**[Name: Titanium golem  
** **LV: 10  
** **HP: 600/600  
** **MP: 300/300**

**STR: 31  
** **VIT: 35  
** **DEX: 15  
** **AGI: 15  
** **MAG: 5  
** **LUK: 5**

**Intellect: Low]**

**[Uncommon golem: Titanium created!]**

I was surprised to see that I hadn't leveled up even once from that, but didn't let it weigh on me too much. I had more to do, so I would get that level anyway.

I was rather happy with the team I had now: one strong bruiser to take the hits, and two smaller ones to run circles around the enemy. Now it was only a matter of the enchanting.

After a quick metal check to see what exactly I could do, I got to work. A soft azure glow emanated from my index finger, converging into a point. WIth that finger, I began to scribble some runes on my golems. The enchantments were simple, but useful in their own simpleness. The titanium golem got a self-repair enchantment, giving it a recovery rate of 1 HP per second without spending MP. The quartz golems, instead, both got Speed-up enchantments, gaining 5 points in AGI and DEX.

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up!]**

With my preparations done, the next step would be to explore the Aurora and see what I could do there.

* * *

My golems following along on the seafloor, the bulkier titanium flanked by the faster quartzes, I swam in the direction of the Aurora. Just as the landscape changed to a more desert-like look, the PDA piped up, and this time I felt my blood freeze.

" _ **Detecting multiple Leviathan-class lifeforms in the region. Are you certain whatever you're doing is worth it?**_ "

In the distance, just for a moment, a figure flashed into sight. It was monstrously big, easily dwarfing the size of a whale. And horrifyingly fast. I barely had the mental capacity to **Analyze** it before it disappeared.

**[Name: Reaper Leviathan  
** **LV: ?  
** **HP: ?  
** **MP: ?**

**STR: ?  
** **VIT: ?  
** **AGI: ?  
** **DEX: ?**  
**MAG: ?  
** **LUK: ?**

**Threat level: Extreme - Avoid on all circumstances]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is wednesday, my dudes. That means that you get chapter 2.  
> Two more to go before we're caught up... I think I'll post another chapter saturday. I want to get this over with faster.

**-Day 2 (Tue), Just out of the Crash Zone, Daniel's P.O.V.-**

" _Nope, nope, nope, nope-"_ I thought on repeat as I swam as fast as I could away from the crash site, my golems doing their best to follow me by running on the seafloor. " _Not going back there without an army, no SIR!"_

**Is that so?**

" _Abso-fucking-lutely!"_

**[New quest: Siege preparations  
** **Objective 1: Create at least 8 golems  
** **Objective 2: Have all golems of level 40  
** **Time limit: 78:55:06  
** **Hidden objective: ?**

**Reward: +10 Stat points, New Perk]**

**That will be enough to get you there without dying, as long as you take the time to actually make some equipment for yourself.**

" _Alright, that should be doable… I still have a bad feeling about this, though."_

Instead of heading for my pod, I instead slowed down a bit and headed for the kelp forest, to see what I could find there.

Beyond the murky water and the big amount of plants, I didn't really mind the place. There was a lot of scrap metal, but beyond that I couldn't find much of importance. I did collect some seed clusters, though. Who knew, they might be useful for something.

As I was working on collecting the seeds, a peeper came a bit too close to me, and making use of my increased DEX I caught it, shoving it in my inventory. I made my way back to the seafloor, where my golems had been working on gathering some minerals for me. Wasn't much, but I did get some salt, copper, and two new types of materials.

**[Gold ore (Rare material)  
** **-A metal with highly valuable conductive properties.  
** **-Formula: Au]**

**[Lead ore (Uncommon material)  
** **-A metal with a high resistance to radiation.  
** **-Formula: Pb]**

I grinned, shoving everything in my inventory. A roar from behind me attracted my attention, and as I turned I found a long fish, with a maw the size of half its body, barreling towards me. Without even thinking, the first thing I did was throw the first thing I found in my inventory at it. Surprisingly, what came out was the Peeper.

The animal stopped for a moment, inspecting the 'offering'. It then ate the small prey, and after looking at me for a moment, swam away.

I took a deep breath, happy to have found a way to avoid at least those predators. " _Mental note: keep some fish in my inventory at all times."_

While I was thinking that, the animal returned, with some metal scraps in its mouth. I was surprised to see it drop the metal in front of me, and leave. At the last moment, I **Analyzed** it.

**[Name: Stalker  
** **LV: 13  
** **HP: 625/625  
** **MP: N/A**

**STR: 25  
** **VIT: 30  
** **AGI: 40  
** **DEX: 30  
** **MAG: 1  
** **LUK: 10**

**Assessment: Dangerous if provoked. Teeth may have uses.**

**Reputation: 20/100]**

I blinked. " _A reputation score? Really? I mean, maybe I can try… I could use a friend."_

**[New quest: Man's best friend  
** **Objective: Tame one animal**

**Rewards: New Class unlocked, a pet]**

With a grin, I left the kelp forest to head back to the pod. I had tools to make.

* * *

I was very grateful for my golems, as I had needed a lot of materials for what I'd done. Still, after roughly a few hours of waiting, my new tools were ready: a flashlight, a pair of fins, a knife, and the best one: a Seaglide. I'd had no idea what that was, until I found a few pieces of it stuck in the pile of materials. My golems probably thought that it was scrap metal… which wasn't exactly wrong.

Still! I had one now, and I was happy.

**[Seaglide (Rare tool)  
** **-Converts torque into thrust underwater via propeller.  
** **-Max speed: 11 m/s  
** **-Charge: 100%]**

**[Fins (Common tool)  
** **-Translate vertical limb movement underwater into forward thrust.  
** **-Swim speed enhanced by 15%]**

**[Survival knife (Common tool)  
** **-Standard survival tool. Multi-functional.  
** **-STR+5+1d4 damage]**

**[Flashlight (Uncommon tool)  
** **-Battery-powered, all-environmental light source. May have varied effects on different species.  
** **-Charge: 100%]**

With those four tools in my arsenal, I was much more ready to get things done. The one issue, though…

" _Damn, I forgot how slow those guys are,"_ I thought as my golems struggled to keep up with the Seaglide's speed. To be honest, I didn't fault them: it had caught me off-guard too.

I tilted the handles of the Seaglide, forcing it to spin and direct me back to my golems. There, I tried to think up a way to make them faster.

" _Hmmm… a fish shape? No, they're too heavy. Would just sink. Still, taking inspiration from underwater creatures isn't a bad choice… Crabs! I can give them crab legs, a more streamlined torso, and what else… pincers? No, hands work better. Let's keep those as they are."_

With that in mind, I was forced to break down and rebuild my golems. I still wasn't good enough to modify them on the fly.

* * *

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up *2!]**

I felt excitement mounting as I looked upon my work: my quartz golems (which I had enhanced with some lead) had light, limber crab-legs that allowed them to climb almost any surface, and some experimentation showed that they could even embed their legs in ceilings, allowing them to go even upside-down. The lead formed a sort of exoskeleton, making them much more intimidating.

The titanium golem, instead, had much thicker legs, allowing it to ground itself to take a hit without sliding back. On a whim, I did give this one pincers, to let it climb sheer surfaces easier.

While they still weren't fast enough to keep up with the Seaglide, their speed had increased significantly. I made use of our collective mobility to catch more fish. I needed to secure a source of food, as I was on my last few munches of nutrient block, and my water was almost over too.

The fabricator could cook animals, thankfully, and the Bladderfishes could be used as water filters… somehow. I wasn't going to question it. Water was water, after all.

As I had some raw fishes left, I returned to the kelp forest. I had decided that my goal for the day would've been to tame that Stalker. It would be some extra protection.

* * *

After a couple of close calls with different Stalkers, I found the one from before. It regarded me warily for a few seconds, though it did seem to remember me. I slowly pulled out a Peeper from behind me, making the Stalker freeze. Its stare kept switching from me to the fish in my hand.

I carefully extended my hand to the Stalker. It got closer, keeping a wary eye on me. I let the fish go, letting it float down to the ground. Before the carcass touched the sand, it disappeared in the Stalker's maw.

Like before, it went to pick up some scrap metal, and gave it to me.

The process repeated a few more times, the Stalker getting more confident every time. On the last Peeper, it snatched up the fish and nuzzled my chest a bit.

**[Animal tamed: Stalker]**

**[Pet system unlocked!]**

**[Quest complete: Man's best friend  
** **Objective: Tame one animal**

**Rewards: 'Beastmaster' class unlocked! 'Stalker' pet obtained!]**

I pet the Stalker's long snout for a few seconds, trying to think of a name for it.

" _Bah, I'm awful at names. Let's just go with… Timmy?"_

As if it could hear me, the Stalker bit me a bit.

" _Ow! Ok, not Timmy… Tim?"_

It stared at me for a moment, and seemed to accept it.

**[Congratulations! You have obtained your first pet! An explanation is in order. Pets, unlike normal animals, can grow much beyond their species' limits with time and practice. When your pets fight alongside you, they will gain levels much easier than with exercise, but both are still very viable options. As a base, you can only have one pet at a time. Certain classes, like the 'Beastmaster', can change that.]**

**[Name: Tim  
** **Species: Stalker  
** **LV: 13  
** **HP: 625/625  
** **MP: 335/335**

**STR: 25  
** **VIT: 30  
** **AGI: 40  
** **DEX: 30  
** **MAG: 1  
** **LUK: 10**

**Reputation: 100/100  
** **Affection: 5/100**

**Type: Water/Normal  
** **Ability: Hyper cutter: STR cannot be lowered**

**Moves: Bite, Screech, Scary face, Feint attack]**

I blinked.

And then I blinked again.

" _This is just like Pokémon. Why? I mean, I remember what most of the moves do, so yay. But why."_

**I couldn't come up with anything better, ok? If you forgot, I'm forced to add things to the System as we go! Please just roll with it. Ah, I also gave your pets the ability to hear your thoughts, as long as you're actively thinking about them. It'll be more in the form of raw concepts for them, as their mind isn't exactly on a human's level.**

I scoffed. " _Of course, what was I expecting. Well, I got what I wanted, at least."_ I then turned back to Tim. " _Do you want to come with me? There's a lot of prey and very few other predators where I'm going."_

Tim scrutinized me for a few seconds. Seemingly satisfied, he nudged me with his snout.

I swam back to the pod with Tim in tow. He seemingly had some difficulty following along. Somehow, I felt a tinge of annoyance coming from his direction.

" _How in the… Oh, right. He hears my thoughts, of course I can hear his."_

* * *

" _Now, what do we have here… oh! Another fragment!"_ I excitedly scanned the piece of machinery held in Tim's jaws.

" _ **New blueprint acquired.**_ "

**Blueprint synthetized: Propulsion cannon**

I held up one of my hands, and Tim met it with one of his fins. " _Great! I can make one more tool now!"_

As Tim went on to chew the metallic wreck, I swam around the wreck a bit more, to see if anything of interest could be found. There wasn't much, except for more seemingly useless items for me. I still scanned them, for completion's sake.

**Blueprint discovered: Seamoth**

I blinked. That was surprising. " _Hmm… Yeah, I can see it. That's a windshield, there's a part of the command console here… Dang, it looks complex."_

Without anything else of use, I returned to the pod to make my new toy.

* * *

While the propulsion cannon was in construction, needing roughly ten minutes before it would be done, I went to find Tim. I saw him zipping around, catching snacks left and right.

_"Hey, Tim! I have a deal for you!"_

Tim stopped his movements for a moment, regarding me with some mild interest.

 _"Do you want to become the strongest being in the sea?"_ I asked, hoping to appeal to his sense of pride.

Tim gave a sense of acceptance, coupled with hesitation.

 _"I can help you get there, you know. All I ask in return is that you stay with me. Like a pack,"_ I explained, as he was starting to get confused.

Tim glared at me for a moment, finally accepting. The threat was clear though: "If you lied, you're dead meat."

With our agreement out of the way, I considered how to go about it. _"Physical training might be good to start with, but combat experience is always useful… I know."_ I motioned one of my quartz/lead golems to come closer. _"Tim, I would like you to fight this golem."_

He looked at the golem, and then back at me. _Skepticism._

I rolled my eyes. _"I know you're stronger than it. I just need to see how good you are right now, and this will work for a test."_

Without any more encouragement, Tim let out a screech and swam at the golem.

**['Screech' had no effect!]**

Apparently, Tim had paid no mind to that, or he just didn't know. Still, he barreled into the golem, wrapping his jaws around it. The golem retaliated by punching the side of his head, dislodging him away.

Tim swam away for a moment, shaking off the dizziness. Then, he returned into the fray. The golem wound up to smack him away before he could get too close.

_"Tim! Move away and attack from above!"_

He did as I said, dodging the attack and biting down on the golem's head. I could see that the thin exoskeleton had been punched through, and now Tim was grinding up the quartz inside the golem.

The golem's arms came up, trying to unclasp Tim's jaws. It managed for all of a moment, before Tim bit down even harder than before and trashed his head side to side, ripping off the golem's head.

**[Critical hit!]**

**[Golem, LV 10, was defeated!]**

**[Tim gained a level!]**

Tim swam towards me, snout held high in pride. I chuckled a bit at the ridiculous sight.

" _Alright, alright, you're good. The biggest issue I see is that you only have one way to attack, though."_

He glared at me. _Irritation._

" _I'm not saying that you're bad at this, it's just that if you get stuck trying to bite something, you might be hit again."_ I tried to convey my words along with a mental replay of what happened when he was struck by the golem.

Tim dropped the glare with a huff. _Irritation. Acceptance._

From my inventory, I pulled out a piece of gold. It was rather heavy. " _For now, I want you to hold this while you swim around. Keep it up until it starts to hurt, and then put it down over there-"_ I pointed at the material pile " _It will make you stronger, I promise."_

He observed the lump of gold for a while. And then, letting out a growl similar to a sigh, he took it. After a moment of adjusting to the weight, he swam off to do his own thing. I, on the other hand, had a golem to fix.

* * *

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up!]**

After fixing up the golem, and replacing the Speed Up enchantment, I was left with an exact same copy of what I'd had before. " _Maybe I can make it even better?"_ I thought, and so I also tried to add a Power Up enchantment.

It didn't go that well.

As I righted myself, I winced, feeling the shards of lead and quartz dig into my flesh. I definitely hadn't expected the golem to explode, of all things.

" _Alright, only one enchantment at a time for now. Ow."_

While I waited for my HP to recover, I ended up making another golem, this time not causing any explosions.

* * *

Another level up later, I had a new golem and no more assorted minerals stuck in my flesh. On another note, I was now holding a shining, new, propulsion cannon. It reminded me of a portal gun.

Just to test it out, I aimed at a random Boomerang, and pressed the trigger. From the four prongs on the end of the gun came azure rays that merged into one, and as soon as the poor fish was hit, it was pulled towards me within a second. I waved the cannon a bit, watching the blue light keep pulling the Boomerang behind it.

After I had my fun, I called Tim. " _Hey Tim, want a snack?"_

He put down the lump of gold - which I was surprised to see he was still holding - and started to swim towards me, jaws slightly agape.

Accidentally, I pressed the trigger harder, and it clicked. Just then, the Boomerang was ejected at impressive speeds straight ahead. And guess what was ahead? Tim.

The poor guy had a Boomerang shoved into his mouth so fast that he went spinning for a few seconds. When he finally righted himself, he sent a wave of mental curses at me so hard that I could almost hear it.

For what it was worth, I apologized.

Still, it was getting late, so after ordering my golems again to scatter and gather as much stuff as they could, I went to have dinner and sleep.

Boomerangs are pretty tasty.

* * *

**-Day 3 (Wed), Lifepod 5, Daniel's P.O.V.-**

If I'd thought that the day before I'd got a lot of notifications, now I was being veritably submerged in them.

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up *5!]**

**[Skill upgraded: Golem control (Initiate)]  
** **[Skill upgraded: Golemic runes (Initiate)]**

**[Due to your VIT exceeding 50, you have gained a perk: Durable]  
** **[Due to your DEX exceeding 50, you have gained a perk: Sharpshooter]**

**[VIT perk: Durable  
** **-You are much more resistant to damage than the average person  
** **-You take 10% less damage from any source]**

**[DEX perk: Sharpshooter  
** **-When operating a ranged weapon, your coordination is near-impeccable  
** **-Increases precision with ranged weapons by 10%]**

I jumped up to my feet in elation. While the perks were nice, those were less important than the upgrades to my skills: with those I could make more golems, stronger golems, and better enchantments! I could feel the knowledge in my mind!

Without even bothering to eat, I jumped into the water- I froze.

The pile was back with a vengeance.

And it had _a lot_ of things in it.

I dug around in the pile, occasionally scanning whatever pieces of broken equipment I could find. There were so many things!

In the end, I had collected enough data to make a laser cutter, a repair tool, several appliances (though I had no idea where I would use them), a mobile vehicle bay, and a seamoth. The latter one amazed me: it was both a space-faring vessel, and an underwater vehicle!

...Sure, it couldn't just up and fly, but it was a very interesting tidbit of information!

...And I had no idea how to drive one. There was that too.

When I was done with the pile, I went to look for Tim. Three guesses as to what he was doing, and the first two don't count.

Yep, stuffing his face. As expected.

I was about to go and greet him, when the PDA chimed.

" _ **Caution. Continued degradation of the Aurora's drive core may result in a quantum detonation. Continuing to monitor.**_ "

I cringed inside a bit. " _Right… That was why I was in such a hurry…"_ I slapped myself lightly. " _Ok, get your head in the game, Daniel. I need eight golems, all at level 40 at minimum. I should have all the materials for the tools I'll need, so… all that is left is grinding levels like a madman. Joy,"_ I finished sarcastically.

I found my three golems easily, though they all looked rather worn. Several bite marks, much wider than a Stalker's. I assumed they'd ran into another type of animal. They were also scorched in some places… maybe there were active volcanic zones around, or something?

Methodically, I proceeded to remake each of them, much better than before.

* * *

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up *4!]**

**[Due to your AGI exceeding 50, you have gained a perk: Nimble]**

**[AGI perk: Nimble  
** **-Your speed goes beyond what is normal for a human  
** **-You gain 10% extra movement speed in any environment]**

While the perk and levels were very appreciated, I was currently reveling in the sight of my new and improved golems. I still had only three for now, but I was taking a moment for my MP to recover, along with collecting the materials I wanted for what I was about to do.

**[Name: Titanium golem  
** **LV: 20  
** **HP: 1,200/1,200 (+1/sec)  
** **MP: 550/550**

**STR: 56  
VIT: 70  
** **AGI: 35  
** **DEX: 35  
** **MAG: 5  
** **LUK: 5**

**Intellect: Low**

**Repair: +1 HP/sec  
** **Impact: +10% Physical damage to all attacks, -10% Physical damage taken]**

**[Name: Lead/Quartz golem  
** **LV: 20  
** **HP: 900/900  
** **MP: 550/550**

**STR: 30  
** **VIT: 40  
** **AGI: 55 (60)  
** **DEX: 50 (55)  
** **MAG: 5  
** **LUK: 6**

**Intellect: Low**

**Speed Up: +5 AGI, +5 DEX  
** **Shock: +10% Electric damage to all attacks, -10% Electric damage taken]**

While I wasn't entirely sure if I would ever have to deal with any eel-like animals, I was certain that they had some good ideas: shocking things, while in saltwater? A surefire way to keep things away from me!

It also made them look rather cool: there seemed to be some charge always passing between their fingers, and inside the quartz. It was all cosmetic, though, as I'd found out by touching them.

Beyond that, I had the materials ready. It was a massive collection of titanium and lead. Really, that was it. Not that I could use any better materials at the moment, anyway.

The creation process took much longer than normal, to the point where I was almost certain I was going to finish my oxygen before I would be done. Still, I managed, and admired the beast I'd just created.

Standing at five meters of raw metallic power, was a metallic monstrosity: eight spider-like legs, six of which used for walking across any terrain, the last two used as pincers; four razor-sharp horns on the head for maximum impalement; and all as streamlined as could be!

" _I will call this beauty… the Juggernaut"_

**[Large Uncommon golem: Juggernaut created!]**

**[New parameter: Size added!]**

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up!]**

I blinked. I didn't expect the System to actually use the name I chose… not that I was complaining.

**[Name: Juggernaut  
** **LV: 20  
** **HP: 1,250/1,250  
** **MP: 550/550**

**STR: 45 (56)  
** **VIT: 60 (75)  
** **AGI: 45  
** **DEX: 46  
** **MAG: 5  
** **LUK: 5**

**Size: Large (+25% STR/VIT)  
** **Intellect: Low]**

My mouth fell open for a moment, before the water rushing in reminded me of my surroundings.

After clearing my airways of the water, I was forced to ask myself if I shouldn't have just turned all my golems into bigger versions of themselves.

**A golem's size will increase their stats, true, but they will take more effort to control. Here's a handy list for you.**

**Minuscule: 1/10 slot, +100% AGI/DEX  
** **Tiny: 1/4 slot, +50% AGI/DEX  
** **Small: 1/2 slot, +25% AGI/DEX  
** **Medium: 1 slot, no bonus  
** **Large: 2 slots, +25% STR/VIT  
** **Huge: 5 slots, +50% STR/VIT  
** **Gargantuan: 10 slots, +100% STR/VIT**

**And as you can tell, a bigger golem will take much longer to create.**

I committed the information to memory, and proceeded to give my Juggernaut some enchantments: Repair and Heat (the fire-version of Shock) would do it for the moment.

With that, I decided to take a little break and go talk to Tim.

_"Hey Tim! How are you feeling?"_

_Power. Pride._

Looking at him, I could kinda tell what he meant: he seemed just a bit more toned than yesterday, and was zipping around just a bit faster.

_"See? I told you it would work! Keep it up daily and you'll become the strongest in no time at all."_

**[Tim: +5 Affection]**

_"I just wanted to tell you that today I won't have much time to spend with you. So you're free to do as you want."_

He stopped in front of me, staring at me with one eye. _Begrudging acceptance._

That warmed my heart a bit. For as cold as he could be, he did care!

I gave him a small pat on the muzzle, before leaving and getting back to work… which consisted of rebuilding the same golems over and over again.

* * *

**-That evening…-**

Let it be said right now: doing the same thing over and over is a mind-numbing experience, and factory workers who do it for a living have my full sympathies.

Still, I couldn't deny the results.

**[Class: Golemancer leveled up *13]**

**[Skill upgraded: Golem creation (practiced)]  
** **[Skill upgraded: Golemic runes (practiced)]  
** **[Skill upgraded: Golem control (practiced)]**

**[New skill acquired: Golem Hivemind]**

**[Skill: Golem Hivemind  
-Allows to speak to all golems telepathically  
-Golems can relay your commands to other golems]**

**[Due to your VIT exceeding 100, you have gained a perk: Life Surge]  
** **[Due to your DEX exceeding 100, you have gained a perk: Ambidexterous]**

**[VIT perk: Life Surge  
** **-Your sheer resistance is well beyond human.  
** **-HP recovery is doubled]**

**[DEX perk: Ambidexterous  
** **-Your coordination is perfect, independently of which arm you use.  
** **-You can use either hand at its full capabilities]**

**[Name: Bruiser  
** **LV: 40  
** **HP: 2,200/2,200 (+10/sec)  
** **MP: 1,150/1,150**

**STR: 126 (146)  
** **VIT: 100 (120)  
** **AGI: 80  
** **DEX: 80  
** **MAG: 15  
** **LUK: 5**

**Size: Medium  
** **Intellect: Average**

**Repair Up: +10 Hp/sec  
** **Impact: +10% Physical damage to all attacks, -10% Physical damage taken  
** **Mega Power: +20 STR/VIT]**

**[Name: Crawler  
** **LV: 40  
** **HP: 1,700/1,700 (+10 Hp/sec)  
** **MP: 1,200/1,200**

**STR: 60  
** **VIT: 70  
** **AGI: 115 (135)  
** **DEX: 110 (130)  
** **MAG: 20  
** **LUK: 11**

**Size: Medium  
** **Intellect: Average**

**Mega Speed: +20 AGI/DEX  
** **Shock: +10% Electric damage to all attacks, -10% Electric damage taken  
** **Repair Up: +10 Hp/sec]**

**[Name: Juggernaut  
** **LV: 40  
** **HP: 2,630/2,630 (+10 Hp/sec)  
** **MP: 1,050/1,050**

**STR: 95 (144)  
** **VIT: 110 (163)  
** **AGI: 95  
** **DEX: 96  
** **MAG: 5  
** **LUK: 5**

**Size: Large (+25% STR/VIT)  
** **Intellect: Average**

**Repair Up: +10 Hp/sec  
** **Heat: +10% Fire damage to all attacks, -10% Fire damage taken  
** **Mega Power: +20 STR/VIT]**

With three Bruisers (Titanium/Lithium golems… don't ask where they found the Lithium, I had no idea), three Crawlers (previously Quartz/Lead, now Quartz/Gold, to conduct electricity better), and two Juggernauts (With some added Lithium as well), I was finally ready to reach the Aurora and fix it before it exploded… hopefully. I still had roughly two days, at least.

**[Quest complete: Siege preparations  
** **Objective 1: Create at least 8 golems  
** **Objective 2: Have all golems of level 40  
** **Hidden objective: Create at least one large golem**

**Rewards: +10 Stat points, new perk: Land's Might  
** **Hidden reward: +5 Stat points]**

**[perk: Land's Might  
** **-Your golems are infused with the power Mother Earth.  
** **-All golems receive and extra +10% to all stats]**

After bidding goodnight to Tim, I went back into the lifepod, and proceeded to create the last tools I would need: the Repair tool and Laser cutter.

Just as the Repair tool was complete, I looked around me. The Lifepod was still in crappy condition.

"Welp," I muttered "Time to fix this mess."

* * *

**-Some repairs later…-**

The repair tool was a miracle of engineering: it scanned whatever item I pointed it to, elaborated the blueprints, and repaired the item with the surrounding pieces (so long as they were actually part of the blueprint), within _the minute_!

Just as I was finished with repairing the radio, the PDA notified me of several radio messages. Being received. The first was an automated message from the Aurora itself… though it was definitely busted, considering that it stated, and I quote: "Rescue operation will be dispatched in 99999 hours."

Yeah. Not happening.

The other two messages were from other lifepods. Which was surprising. Wasn't I supposed to be the only survivor?

...Things to consider after repairing the Aurora.


End file.
